


The Secret Art of Parenthood

by thehazelsister



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Love, Loyalty, Multi, Secrets, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelsister/pseuds/thehazelsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary gives birth to her child, but will her daughter's emerald green eyes give away the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Art of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> I took a bit of a different spin layout-wise with this short fluffy drabble.  
> Hope it isn't too confusing - but i needed to write it in this way so you would be able to piece together all the hints, clues etc of the story.  
> Obviously a lot of what i wrote isn't strictly ~accurate~ nor does it go really by what the outcome of the show will be, but ah,the joys of fan fiction am i right? ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, 
> 
> The Hazel Sister

Sebastian looked up from the stables, hearing the sound of laughter, spotting Mary and Amarie sitting joyfully under the large oak tree near the lake, they were on a picnic and enjoying the warmth and blissful blue skies above them, there was a slight breeze in the air making it the perfect spring’s day. 

He could see Mary’s bright smile and Amarie’s cheeky one, and his heart filled with pride and happiness at the sight of them. 

They were his family.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been nearly four years since Francis and Mary had wed, the romantic love between them had now well and truly faded, but a firm friendship had taken its place. They both respected and understood one another and made an excellent King and Queen, and were popular among both the French and the Scottish. During that time, the pair had drifted, each separating their lives but still maintaining their duty.

They had tried to conceive a child for months, but it wasn't meant to be, Mary knew that it would be impossible to have a child with Francis. She knew deep down it wasn't her fault – but Francis’s. There was nothing she could do. 

It caused much heartbreak for Mary, though she didn't love Francis, not being able to produce offspring saddened her deeply. 

She didn't tell him of her worries, she knew France needed an heir, so not having a child wasn't an option. Mary knew telling him of their problems with conceiving wasn't going to help matters. As much as she hated to hide things from her husband, this would have to maintain a locked secret.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Over the months, Sebastian and Mary had discreetly rekindled their love for one another. Though it was still seen as inappropriate, Francis was aware of the relationship forming, it had him taken a long time to accept this affair but with him also with other partners, he turned a blind eye to his wife’s private life. He loved his brother, and Mary was a friend, his Queen, though he never liked to think about it too hard (it still pained him slightly), he did wish them an honest happiness. 

Though Mary knew Francis had given them his blessing, Francis still wanted, needed, a child desperately. He hadn't picked up at the point, that something was wrong, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he did. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nine months later, Amarie Thérèse of France was born on July 19th; she was a summer baby, just like her father. 

The whole of France were overjoyed by the news; for she was next in line for the throne. Francis had been delighted by the birth of his child, he had warmed to the idea of having a family, but in a similar way to his Father before him, he didn't show these feelings in a natural paternal way. Being a King, he was often too busy with other responsibilities, royal affairs and politics to take the time to really be a constant figure in Amarie’s life. 

In a way, Mary was grateful for the distractions Francis had. Though she knew Francis meant well, and tried his best to be present in Amarie’s life, his absence was common. Mary felt happy that her daughter’s real father was always near. 

 

The truth of Amarie not being Francis’s child was still a secret, and most likely always be, the only people who know of the secret is Sebastian, the blood father of Amarie, Lola, Mary’s most trusted Lady-in-waiting, who had helped her greatly throughout it all and Mary presumed Nostradamus knew, though he had never said anything that implied he was aware of the relations, and for that Mary was grateful of his silence on the topic. 

It had been a difficult few years, the Queen and King had both died within months of each other, and Diane de Poitiers had died only weeks after Mary and Francis’s wedding. There was sadness in the French Court for a long time, the birth of Amarie however, seemed to lift the spirits of the people, it had certainly saved Sebastian who was devastated by the loss of his mother, whom he had always been close to. Seeing his daughter, who in public was his niece, brought him such joy. 

He could never be a real father to her, but he celebrated the fact that he would be able to watch her grow from the safety of the Castle. For years Sebastian had thought he would never have any children, he was in love with Mary and didn't think he could bring himself to be with another. So now to have a small though secret family with Mary, made him he thought to be the happiest man in France. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was lucky that Francis hadn't seemed to pay too close attention to the physical details of Amarie. Though both Sebastian and Francis shared the same father, their features were similar but not identical. 

Francis had once mentioned to his wife that Amarie had taken his eyes, and Mary’s hair and skin color. 

This wasn't all together true. Amarie had straight light brown hair that was streaked with different shades of darker brown, just like Sebastian’s. Mary’s hair was wavy in texture and a much darker shade of brown, which was once a raven black colour, but had lightened considerably with the French sun. Amarie’s eyes were a startling green color, emerald. Francis had paler coloured eyes that would be considered more hazel than green. Her skin was undeniably Mary’s, a beautiful porcelain complexion.

Her daughter shared many similarities to her father. Over the years Sebastian had also recognized these features and was thrilled. Even though he could never openly be her father, he loved that his daughter shared so many qualities of that of her parents, and was curious and excited to see if she would pick up any of their personality traits. 

From the cheeky smirks and playful nature Amarie was already expressing at her young age, there was no doubt she would take after her father in some way. 

 

As Sebastian made his way over to the Oak tree where Mary and Amarie were laying lazily, he bent down to greet his daughter, when he was met with her tiny arms wrapped around his legs and big beautiful green eyes staring up at him. 

“Papa.” she smiled instinctively.


End file.
